2012-10-30 - Steering Right
Starrware Labs. A small company with a big budget. A company that works to progress human technology to unknown heights. Not weapons though, no. The CEO of the company, Karen Starr, strictly forbids weapons. Starrware is responsible for advances from medical technology to useful gadgets for around the home. The building that the company calls home sits on the island of Manhattan, though somewhere around thirty stories tall, it is still dwarfed by the much larger giants of steel and glass. Upon entering the building, one would be greeted with security. They are paid to look tough and intimidating, it is even rumored a few of the guards might have superpowers, though no one has tested that particular rumor. If anyone, say a teenage cyborg, were to waltz in, they would glower and ask what their business was there. Kol does look out of place in his Gothic clothes, but if he changed into anything traditional and didn't let his sister handle his coloring...she would bail her eyes out. He sighs silently to himself, what he does for his sister. Not that he particularly cares how he looks. In either case, he enters the building with a laptop case over one shoulder and crossing over his torso. He has has slipped into a zipper part his new identification card and social security card. It isn't their real identity, for whatever reasons the twins are still running from a past they don't remember. Their new ID cards do say they are eighteen years old though. Kol doesn't seem to pay security much mind, not easily intimidated. Actually, he pointedly ignores them, until one of them walks up to him to ask what he is there for. "I am here to see about setting up an appointment with Karen Starr, I am assuming that would be done through her secretary." He looks blankly up and down the security guard. "Unless you are said secretary, and can assist me?" Yep, Kol is going to make great friends one of these days here at the company! The guard narrows his eyes and picks up a clipboard, "What's your name, kid?" The guy glares at the teenager as he crosses over behind the desk as the other guards, four in total, go back to standing guard, playing cards and reading a newspaper respectively. "My name is Kol Schlusser," the young man states with no real emotional inflection in his tone. "I am here to speak to Ms. Starr about potentially establishing a cybernetics division for medical purposes." He clarifies medical, because it's a big deal for Karen. To Kol? Not so much, he just prefers not to do weaponized versions of cybernetics. The guard raises an eyebrow, clearly not believing the teenager until he looks at the clipboard. The guard frowns and looks up, he almost looks petulant now that the teenager has been proven right, "Fine... Go to the thirtieth floor. The Miss Starr's secretary should be right there to greet you." He grumbles and adds reluctantly, "Have a nice day, sir." Kol seems to consider that, "We shall see what type of day it becomes." A pause then, "Wait, that was you trying to be polite. Have a nice day as well." Yes, the young man is /very/ odd. But at least he made some effort then! He then heads toward the elevator, pushing the button. When the doors slide open, he slips inside and presses the button for the 30th floor. He refuses to be nervous, this isn't important at all! Ya right! Kol looks down at the floor blankly until the doors start to reopen and he forces himself to look up and straight ahead. The door opens to the thirtieth floor. A Latino woman sits behind a large desk, two doors on either side, one of which is clearly marked as the bathroom. The woman looks up from her computer and smiles, standing up to walk around the desk and offering to shake Kol's hand, "Hello, hello! You must be Mr. Schlusser. I'm Donna, Ms. Starr's secretary. Can I get you anything before you go in? Coffee? Soda?" The cheerful woman actually makes Kol blink, and he stares at her hand a bit. He is hesitate, but likely just as the woman thinks he is going to ignore it, he very reluctantly reaches out to shake her hand. The cybernetic limb may look like pale flesh from a distance, but up close no way...not with the exposed joints. When his hand touches the woman's it is without warmth and hard, not pure metal, but something resistant to damage. He is careful not to crush the woman's hand...he isn't too worried about glasses as they don't scream if he makes a mistake. "No...thank you." Man, this being polite thing is going to kill him! But Kol wants to work...the boredom is crushing him! If he can't work, he really thinks he's going to be sly and go criminal. Donna nods, she looks at Kol's hand, clearly a little nervous about it. However she is a professional and leads the teenager to the other door, opening it and waving him in, "Ms. Starr is waiting for you." Karen Starr's office is a simple affair, though it is rather spacious. A big couch sits up against a wall, while a large, flat screen television hangs from the wall opposite. Right beside said TV are shelves built into an alcove, a spotlight shining down upon at least three dozen snow globes. Some of them are simple little knick-knacks that you'd buy from a tourist shop, while others are as large as a person's head and quite ornate. Karen currently sits behind her desk, back to a wall that is nothing but windows from top to bottom, giving a rather nice view of the ocean beyond the city island. She looks up from her computer, which had just intoned in an echoing male voice, "Kill Spree!" She blinks and turns the speakers off, "Ahem. Mr. Schulsser. I'm glad you came. Please, have a seat if you would." Karen indicates a chair that sits across from the desk. There is a very valid reason other than anti-social behavior on why Kol does not shake people's hands. Least Donna doesn't catch his eye rolling. He follows her directions silently, entering into the office. He does glance about, finding the area somewhat pleasing if overly bright for his tastes. Geez, his sister is having a horrible effect on him. It is the snow globes that catch his attention very quickly and his expression almost looks...pained as if he is trying to process them, and their purpose. Kol finally yanks his attention away from them and looks up at Karen. He silently moves to take said seat, setting his laptop case between his hip and the chair arm. He is silent for a few moments longer as if weighing how to choose his words. "I now have legal - if one can call it that - identification, and may thus seek employment and pay taxes as a respectable citizen. As a result, I wished to speak to you further about the potential cybernetics division, and see if this is a reasonable and right choice for both myself, and your company." Kol sits very still, only moving his mouth as his hands fold neatly in his lap across his stomach. He can't help but be creepy apparently. Karen Starr pushes her glasses back up her nose and peers at you thoughtfully, studying you from head to toe. Finally she lounges back in her office chair and grins, "Good. I'm glad you came, Kol. We do have some free space on a few floors, or if you prefer, the sub-basement. I already know how skilled you are and what you've done in the past. So..." She steeples her fingers, pressing them against her lips as she thinks for a few moments before continuing, "... Lets start a trial program. I'll hire you on and give you a certain amount of resources. I will also let you hire up to three assistants, of your choice that you can interview. The only condition is that they cannot be known criminals or super criminals, unless they have changed their ways." "Now. Once we get all of this setup, I want you to do something small and relatively simple. Something that could help humanity on a whole. A product that is cost effective for us and affordable to the average citizen. Can you do that, Kol?" "Assistants?" Kol doesn't look like he would know what to do with them. He will go through so many assistants at this point in time without a translator. He doesn't have the social skills yet. "I do not wish to hire someone that would steal my work. I doubt they would be pleased with my violent response." Kol is not a very nice person, that is Phyre...the twins really are two sides of a coin in many ways. Kol then shrugs, "I do not know. I have never tried anything of the sort. I have research the average income of households and what they typically spend their money on, but nothing in the list is associated with cybernetics. People do spend an insane amount of animals. Perhaps we can experiment on animals that are missing limbs. Their more simplistic brains should me easier to incorporate than humans." Yep...Kol needs guidance. Karen Starr shakes her head, "No. I'm sorry, Kol. Experimenting on animals is unethical, the best you can do is work with mice and rats, and even then you cannot be barbaric to them." She leans forward, resting her arms on the desk, "However, the idea of fitting crippled animals with cybernetic or prosthetic is interesting. That would be a good point to start, in fact." She smiles a little, "As for money the average citizen spends... There are also programs such as medicare, medicaid and veteran's benefits. Not to mention charity organizations that would jump at the chance to help. It isn't perfect, but it is what we have." Karen shrugs a broad shoulder, "You do not need assistants if you do not want them, though if you wish your sister to come along, I've no issue with that. I can even setup a room for her so that she can peruse whatever hobby she might enjoy. I know you care about her a great deal and would want her close by." Kol's expression actually softens a bit at the mention of his sister being close to him, though there is no emotion reflected in his artificial eyes. "I can start with animals, as it would be more basic and less complex, especially since I'll be working with more affordable materials and less neural enhancements." He is quiet for but a moment before he says, "Clothes...she loves clothes, make-up, nails, and hair. She's working on designing an outfit for Clark right now, Steampunk is her inspiration right now. I can't believe Mr. Conservative agreed to wear it...he is such a push over." But secretly Kol is happy that he is indulging his sister. "I'm trying to convince her not to try and open a shop to do these things, since her attention span is so short." But he really does love his sister, even when she drives him crazy. "She would love to have a girl to design clothes for too." Alright, Kol is fishing with that one...poor Karen. Karen Starr chuckles softly, "Alright. I'll have a room setup for a seamstress, depending on where you decide you want to set your laboratory. I'll have an ID card with clearance made for both you and your sister. Plus... I'll have my measurements given to Phyre. I've a sister that will be coming in soon as well, she might want in on it." Karen studies Kol intently, "I want you to read everything you can on ethical business practices when it comes to experimentation on animals, Kol. I will not have beings suffering in my building. This company is about easing suffering. Not adding to it. Understand?" "R..really?" Kol does seem surprised, but he knows his sister is going to be so happy! He wants the job now..not just for himself, but for his sister, and he will really try hard. More than anything, this boy wants his sister happy. "I have been reading on the philosophy of morals and ethics, I've read a total of about twelve books now. I will pick up some on business practices as well." Kol is silent for a moment, "I do not claim to understand, but I will abide. By agreeing to work for you, you will have my loyalty, and I will work toward both our best interests. I have noticed most human interactions are much more complicated, but I prefer to keep it simplistic. There is no need for clauses or terms and conditions in such a relationship. You provide me with a rule list, and I will obey it." Karen Starr smiles slightly, "Kol. I can't imagine what has happened to you. Going from being a normal boy to someone that has so much responsibility and a sister to look after as well." She stands and walks around the desk, then leaning her butt back against it, "You are talented and that talent can be used for good or ill. I want to make sure that it is used for good and I will do everything I can for you and your sister. All I ask is that you put all your effort into your work here. Doing so will give you a certain sense of fulfillment. Plus you'll be able to better take care of your sister, give her all the things she wants and deserves. I see this as a win-win situation for everyone, really." Kol nods, "I do very much understand that Miss Starr. I am a practical person. I would not concern yourself with 'normal' and me however. I have very few normals of such a state. I'm content with my enhanced form, and I am much more interested in building a lifestyle that pleases both me and my sister, then the past. I also do not like to think I would 'shoot myself in the foot'. I will give my all to the company." Karen Starr nods, arms folding under her jacketed chest, "Just don't over do it. You might be enhanced, but you're still human and stress can still harm you." She tilts her head, thinking, "You'll start Monday morning. Pick an empty room for yourself and your sister, I'll have someone contact you so you can build a list of the required items. Get a list of items Phyre feels she'll need as well. We'll get everything ordered and setup by Monday." She circles back around her desk and presses a button on a small box, "Donna. Contact security and have them setup ID cards for Kol and Phyre Schlusser. I want you to get a list of unoccupied rooms and give them to Mr. Schlusser when he leaves." There is a brief pause before a woman answers on the other end, "Okay. I'll get right on it, Ms. Starr." "I'll make sure she doesn't add unnecessary items." Ya, he totally expects Phyre to do that. Knowing his luck, she will add 'Stinky'. "I suppose I will have paperwork to sign?" He appears thoughtful, wondering if it is supposed to be this easy. But considering he hasn't eaten anything today, maybe it wasn't that easy. "I will have the list fully completed by Monday, though if I can examine the current rooms for selection, I can know ahead of time if I need to include any details such as extension cords." Karen Starr grins, "There's always paperwork to sign, Kol. Always. You'll be able to sign your name in your sleep before too long. Donna will take care of everything. But if you have any questions, just come to me. My door is always open..." She sits back down in her chair and looks at Kol, "Anyhow. I need to get back to work. Welcome aboard, Kol. Lets see if we can make our little world even better." There is a slight smile on Kol's mouth, "Yes ma'am." He then moves to stand, picking up his laptop as he does so. He will get his social security card and ID copied with the secretary, and fill out all the required paperwork..which should be fun...but luckily he memorized the fake identity he was set up with. References? Clark Kent...he only has one, he isn't dumb enough to put his sister down as a reference. But with everything filled out, he will check out the rooms, select the two he needs use off...ones interconnected, and goes to start with his list and research on business ethics. He is getting bored of ethics. Karen Starr turns the volume back up on her computer and she mutters, "Stupid sniping camper... I'm going to kick your ass Dknight171.." Sounds of gunfire and screams erupt from the speakers as she bites her bottom lip. She looks up a moment to comment, "Oh. Don't forget to tell Clark about all of this. He'll want to know."